1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing and a seal structure of a battery module using the packing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a packing of every sort and kind that seals a space between two members has been developed. This kind of packing is described, for example, in Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-116101. The packing described in Patent Document 1 is provided with a base part that is extended along a direction intersecting with a sealing direction, a first seal lip part that is bent from one end of the base part to extend toward one member, and a second seal lip part that is bent from the other end of the base part in a direction opposite to the bend direction of the first seal lip part to extend toward the other member.
However, with a packing according to the invention described in Patent Document 1, when arranging the packing onto the one member and assembling the other member via the packing together with the one member, the first seal lip part is bent toward the other member with the base part side as the center, and the second seal lip part is bent toward the one member with the base part side as the center. That is, each of the first seal lip part and the second seal lip part is bent at only one point, respectively. Accordingly, extension ends of the first seal lip part and the second seal lip part are displaced in the direction intersecting with the sealing direction, respectively, and thus a desired sealing performance may not be provided due to a positional displacement of the extension ends.